


Orage 2 (три дня спустя)

by anadan, Kykolnik



Series: L'Orage [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadan/pseuds/anadan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykolnik/pseuds/Kykolnik
Summary: Продолжение истории. Три дня спустя.Вся серия содержит тематические сцены. Ванильную публику просьба не стучаться.
Relationships: Рене Ив
Series: L'Orage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604584
Kudos: 2





	Orage 2 (три дня спустя)

Прошло три дня с того момента, как Ив покинул квартиру Рене. Задаваться вопросами о случившемся у него не было времени. Он пропадал все три дня на работе, разрываясь между дежурствами в госпитале и освидетельствованием психических отклонений у потенциальных или реальных преступников, привезенных полицией. Его непосредственный начальник был только рад сбросить часть работы на молодого сотрудника. Ив не возражал. Иначе, откуда бы взяться опыту?

Возвращаясь после работы домой, Ив заваливался без задних ног на кровать, все еще прокручивая на автомате в голове беседы с заключенными. Это была его самая любимая часть работы.

Жил доктор Сокольски, надо отметить, в небольшой квартире — спальня, небольшой зал и маленькая кухня. Места было немного, по словам его родителей, но Ив не понимал, зачем ему больше, ведь он живет один. А на кухне он в принципе не появлялся. Если бы не мама, регулярно навещавшая холостяцкую квартиру сына, доктор Сокольски уже умер бы с голоду, ну, или разорился на привозной еде.

В этот вечер Ив вернулся со смены заполночь и даже не заглядывал на кухню. Есть не хотелось. Хотелось спать. Упав на кровать, Ив придвинул к лицу мигнувший оповещением мобильник.

— Да. Я дома, мама, — прошептал он, нажимая «отправить» идентичное сообщение. Глаза закрывались, усталость последних дней вымотала парня окончательно, а мысль о том, что у него впереди два, целых два (!) выходных, согревала душу.

Утро оказалось для Ива нежданным. Он разлепил глаза, потому что назойливый входной звонок никак не умолкал, потом повернулся на другой бок, накрылся с головой одеялом, проклиная ненавистную трель и незваного гостя, которому не сидится дома по утрам. Желания вставать не было от слова «совсем», но гость оказался слишком настойчивым. Он продолжал жать кнопку, и разносящийся по всей квартире громкий звук впивался Иву прямо в мозг.

У него начал дергаться глаз; дойдя за секунду до точки кипения, он вскочил с кровати. Вернее, попытался. Свалился на пол, запутавшись в покрывалах, в которые любил кутаться, ударился подбородком, чертыхнулся, застонал и стал яростно выпутывать ноги, с остервенением отдирая от себя ткань. Постель отдавать пленных не хотела, упорно сопротивляясь, чем довела Ива почти до нервного тика. Зарычав, он все-таки выбрался на свободу, победно провозгласив «АГА!». Затем вскочил на ноги, выпрямляясь в полный рост и поднимая победно руки вверх.

Звонок не умолкал ни на секунду. Ив, закатив глаза, все-таки поплелся открывать дверь, поклявшись обрезать провода у звонка ко всем чертям. Он почесал живот, слегка приподняв футболку, и поправил тонкие домашние штаны, что грозили свалиться с тазовых косточек. Распахнув дверь, парень на секунду завис. Мозг возликовал с опозданием — звонок умолк! — но…

— Рене…? — недоверчиво протянул Сокольски.

Мужчина улыбнулся и как ни в чем не бывало сделал шаг вглубь квартиры, вынуждая Ива посторониться. Со сна соображалось плохо. Ив моргнул. Мужчина закрыл входную дверь, отлепив руку Ива от дверной ручки, наклонился и поцеловал в губы. Целомудренно, так, как будто делает это каждый день. Ив снова моргнул и наконец сумел подобрать упавшую на пол челюсть.

— Откуда ты знаешь, где я живу? — немного возмущенно спросил парень, наблюдая за разувающимся мужчиной.

— На водительских правах указан адрес.

Ив опять закатил глаза. Точно. Как он мог забыть?

— Я уже говорил, что так делать нельзя? Это незаконно.

Мужчина взглянул на него, как на глупого ребенка, и улыбнулся. Он сделал несколько шагов вглубь квартиры. Ив пошел за ним следом. «Да что же это такое?!» Он совершенно не представлял, как вести беседу с этим человеком. Его или игнорируют, или ебут.

— Рене, послушай, — Ив старательно просыпался, заставляя мозг включиться в работу. Следуя за гостем, он совершенно не понимал, что тот делает.

Рене подошел к двери, открыл — ванная, затем открыл следующую — спальня. Ив выхватывал цепкий взгляд мужчины, словно тот что-то искал.

— Что ты делаешь? — наконец остановил он Рене, слегка прикоснувшись к плечу.

— Осматриваюсь, — мужчина накрыл ладонь Ива своей.

Парня окатило жаром, что острой иглой прошил его ладонь и мгновенно распространился по телу от макушки до пяток. Ив снова потерялся, завис, разглядывая зеленые глаза и слегка вьющиеся волосы, собранные в короткий небрежный хвост на затылке. Сердце пропустило удар, слова вылетели из головы. Ему этот мужчина определенно нравился. Иву следует в этом признаться хотя бы самому себе.

— Я буду кофе, — спокойно сказал гость и слегка отодвинулся.

Парень сразу почувствовал себя свободным, словно до этого его удерживали кандалы. Он поспешил убрать ладонь с плеча мужчины, неосознанно отмечая его развитую мускулатуру, и прошлепал босыми ногами на кухню. Застыв у столешницы, он уперся в нее руками, переваривая происходящее. «Кофе», — подсказал выпавший из ступора мозг.

Готовить Ив не умел совсем. Машинально проверив холодильник, понял, что все, что приготовила мама ранее, он подъел. Хмыкнув, все же взялся за чайник.

Рене тем временем сел за небольшой стол на один из двух стульев и наблюдал за ним. Точнее не так — рассматривал. Он внимательно изучал Ива в «его среде обитания», в месте, где тот чувствует себя безопасно, естественно: в серой простой футболке и таких же простых штанах, со следами недосыпа на лице и с торчащими на затылке ассиметрично постриженными рыжими волосами. Его взгляд буквально вылизывал стройное тело парня — несмотря на то, что разворот плечей у того не был таким широким, как у него, но и узкими они не были; прокачанная рельефная спина и красивые руки, подтянутая небольшая, именно такая, как Рене и любит, задница и ровные длинные ноги с изящными щиколотками. Рене облизнулся, зафиксировав взгляд на заднице чуть дольше положенного, и поправил незаметно дернувшийся в штанах член.

Ив развернулся с двумя чашками чего-то, пахнущего как кофе. Одну чашку Сокольски поставил перед Рене, а с другой сел напротив мужчины. Рене придвинул к себе чашку, скептически выгнув бровь — на вид это тоже походило на кофе. Отхлебнув, он взглянул на своего не слишком радушного хозяина — тот тоже сделал глоток черной жижи.

— Отвратительно, — констатировал Рене, вставая со своего места.

— Спасибо, — Ив как ни в чем не бывало пил ту бурду, которую Рене назвал бы кофе с большой натяжкой.

Мужчина подошел к мойке и вылил содержимое своей чашки в раковину, открыл холодильник, оценил голые полки и, закатав рукава, принялся готовить из того, что умудрился выгрести из кухонных шкафчиков. Ив отпивал потихоньку горячий напиток и наблюдал за мужчиной, что так необычно, но естественно смотрелся на его крошечной кухне.

Не то чтобы он не жил ни с кем до этого, хотя… нет, не жил. Совместные ночевки не в счет. И сейчас он чувствовал себя странно и волнительно одновременно. Было в присутствии этого большого мужчины в его маленькой квартирке что-то интимное.

Запнувшись о собственные мысли, Ив поперхнулся и закашлялся, чем вызвал улыбку на губах Рене. Покраснев, он уткнулся в чашку носом, все еще не понимая, что происходит, и стоит ли пустыми разговорами разрушать такой уютный момент.

Из раздумий он выпал в реальность, почувствовав, как рот наполняется слюной, а в животе урчит от вида и запаха приготовленной еды, разложенной на двух тарелках. Рене усмехнулся.

«Да он просто смеется надо мной!» — насупился мысленно Сокольски, а живот вновь издал характерный голодный зов. «Предатель», — окрестил свой желудок Ив и сглотнул слюну.

Рене сел напротив и демонстративно взял вилку. Ив последовал его примеру и уже через несколько минут едва ли не вылизывал пустую тарелку.

— Ты точно Бог, — констатировал восхищенно парень, сыто откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Почему ты не собрал вещи? — послышалось в ответ.

Ив вновь взглянул на мужчину, словно впервые увидел.

— А должен?

— Ты переезжаешь ко мне, — спокойная констатация факта.

Ив ненадолго замолчал. «Он что, серьезно?»

— Эээ, нет.

— Да, — прямой взгляд, не терпящий пререканий.

Ив почувствовал, как от этого взгляда в горле встал ком. По натуре своей он не был конфликтным и споры не любил, не видел в них смысла — зачем что-то доказывать человеку, если каждый все равно слышит то, что хочет.

Сглотнув противный ком и поджав губы, выражая таким образом всю степень своего недовольства, Ив уже собирался разразиться монотонной тирадой об ублюдочных, повторюсь, ухаживаниях, как Рене встал и спокойно, не обращая внимания на зависшего с открытым ртом парня, бесцеремонно ушел в его спальню. Парню оставалось только захлопнуть рот, выдохнуть и, поднявшись, пойти следом.

Он вошел в спальню с разницей в… минуту? И едва не вскрикнул от негодования.

— Какого черта ты творишь?! — Ив ошалело уставился на мужчину, что вываливал его вещи из шкафа, сваливая все в одну неопрятную кучу в центр небрежно раскинутого на полу покрывала.

Мужчина не ответил. Ив подошел и резко выхватил из его рук свои джинсы, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Прекрати! Какого дьявола ты делаешь?! — зашипел, оскалившись, Сокольски.

Рене прищурился, ухмыльнулся, заглядывая в разгневанные голубые глаза, и, развернувшись, вновь швырнул первую попавшуюся вещь на пол, к другим вещам.

— Хватит! Убирайся! — Ив толкнул мужчину, злость уже показывала свои зубы. — Пошел вон из моего дома! — еще один толчок.

— Мы уйдем вместе.

Ив растерялся. Этого мужчину хоть что-то может зацепить?

— Если ты не уберешься сейчас же, я вызову полицию.

Рене хмыкнул, растянул губы в подобии улыбки и швырнул очередную тряпку на пол, специально раззадоривая парня, наблюдая, как тот покрывается красными пятнами от злости и бессилия.

— Да что ты? И что скажешь? — мужчина наступал на парня, нависая над ним, пугая. — Что я вломился в твой дом и приготовил тебе завтрак?

Ив ощутил дрожь негодования и легкое прикосновение страха к коже.

— ВОН, — процедил парень.

Рене одним плавным движением сократил расстояние и впился в губы Ива властным поцелуем, выдергивая джинсы, которые тот все еще держал в руках, и заводя его руки за спину. Ив опомнился быстрее, чем рассчитывал Рене, но медленнее, чем хотел сам. Одна рука все-таки оказалась завернута назад и надежно зафиксирована, но вторую он успел вырвать. Замычав, он попытался избежать прикосновения, но губы мужчины яростно сминали его собственные.

«Ублюдок!» — вспыхнуло в сознании парня и он в ответ укусил Рене. Сильно, до крови. Вырвался, когда мужчина инстинктивно дернулся в сторону, и смачно съездил ему по лицу,  
а затем отступил и тряхнул кистью. «Больно».

Голову Рене от удара слегка повело в сторону, он резко развернулся в сторону Ива и, не меняясь в лице, одним неуловимым движением оказался рядом. Сильная пощечина обожгла лицо внезапно. Ив оценил степень приложенной силы, ощутив онемение в правой половине лица. А через секунду уже лежал на полу, ударившись затылком.

Он потерялся буквально на секунду, но когда руки уперлись в нависшую над ним широкую грудь, было поздно. Рене, успевший содрать тонкие хлопковые штаны, уже был между его разведенных ног. Одна ладонь легла на шею Сокольски, зафиксировав, а другой мужчина направлял себя в парня. Ив что-то проскулил, упираясь в грудь Рене, а через мгновение охнул — член без подготовки ворвался внутрь. Парень скривился, дыхание застыло на полдороге к легким, боль прошила его до макушки.

— Соскучился? — Рене сделал несколько движений, крепче насаживая парня на себя. Тот постарался махнуть головой, но ладонь, сжимавшая шею, не позволяла.

Прошло, наверное, секунд пять, прежде чем Ив вдохнул и расфокусированный взгляд нашел точку опоры. Рене тут же накрыл его губы, вылизывая, прикусывая, вырывая из горла парня сконфуженное «Уммм» и «Аай». Насытившись, мужчина принялся ритмично вбивать себя в так сильно понравившегося ему с прошлого раза мальчишку, отмечая, как член того медленно наливается.

Рене гадко ухмыльнулся:

— Да мы просто идеальная пара, детка, — укус за ключицу.

В голове Ива разливался туман, сильная рука играючи то перекрывала, то открывала доступ кислороду. Ладонь разжалась, выпуская горло из стального захвата, скользнула к груди, спустилась до паха, ноготь надавил на головку полувставшего члена, Ив дернулся, застонал. Мужчина провел своей горячей ладонью несколько раз по члену, вынуждая тело реагировать на прикосновение. Ив сцепил зубы, но тихие стоны все равно заполняли комнату, смешиваясь с пошлыми звуками секса.

— Мой страстный мальчик, — прошептал Рене в губы Ива и лизнул широким мазком. — Никогда не спорь со мной, понял?

Ладонь выпустила член, все так же нежно проскользила по груди и до боли сжала сосок. Ив дернулся, охнул, а мужчина перехватил другой рукой его ногу, сгибая в колене, и прижал ее к груди парня, открывая себе больший доступ к телу. Толчки стали глубже, Ив едва не подавился воздухом, ощутив изменившийся угол проникновения. Теперь вместо боли тело накрывало волнами острого удовольствия. Ив чаще задышал, стоны стали громче.

— Черт! — выдохнул он, понимая, что узел желания затягивается все туже.

— Никогда не спорь со мной, Ив? Ты понял? — голос, требующий ответа.

Ив дергано кивнул, тихо заскулив от царапающего сознание желания. Рене впился зубами в скулу парня, слегка прикусывая, вылизывая. Мужчина постепенно подобрался к чувствительному месту за ухом и лизнул — Ива прошило электрическим током.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Рене!

— Вот так. Да, вот так, хороший мой. Кричи.

— Умммнг, — Ив закусил губу. Желание ввинчивалось в мозг и имело вполне определенные очертания: оно выглядело, как этот мужчина, как его язык, широкими мазками марающий тело, как сильные руки, обхватывающие горло, как грудь, нависающая перед глазами. Ив мысленно застонал: «Как так-то?» Они виделись всего третий раз, а его сердце предательски замирало от одного звука голоса мужчины.

Рене резко вышел, Ив вздрогнул. Вздернув парня на четвереньки, он упер его лицом в груду одежды и снова вошел, сразу принимаясь размашисто трахать его. Руки в локтях подкосились, и Ив упал носом в сваленные на полу вещи. Вцепившись во что-то зубами, он потерялся в ощущениях настолько, что недавнее раздражение разлеталось вдребезги под напором этого, внезапно ворвавшегося в его жизнь мужчины.

Ив хотел его, хотел, бездна его задери, от кончиков ногтей до кончиков волос — этого невозмутимого, как горная вершина, мужчину. Мужчину, способного стать якорем для его маленькой шхуны, способного удержать его во время штормов и незапланированных выходов в море.

Рене обхватил ладонью истекающий смазкой член партнера, сдавил, прошелся пальцем по головке, надавил — Ив что-то выскулил, сжав в кулаках что-то из разбросанных тряпок; несколько идеально выверенных фрикций и движений рукой, словно мужчина тренировался для такой синхронизации движений — Ив кончил, бурно, ярко, с цветными вспышками перед глазами, пачкая собственную одежду.

Рухнув грудью на вещи, Ив тяжело дышал, наслаждаясь благоговейной стерильной чистотой черепной коробки. Рене, удерживая его за ягодицы, быстро доводил себя до разрядки. Замерев, мужчина прикрыл глаза, низко зарычав, и кончил. Придавив собой парня, он перевел дыхание, а затем скатился на бок, подтягивая его ближе, укладывая рядом и прижимая к груди. Мужчина с удовольствием медленно вылизывал шею парня, слегка прихватывая кожу зубами.

Ив лежал в воцарившейся тишине и смотрел в одну точку, обхваченный поперек груди большими руками. В голове было пусто, истома придавила тело к полу. Рене шептал ему в затылок:

— Собирайся, — серия поцелуев в шею, — Собирай свои вещи, Ив. Собирай вещи.

Ив молчал. Демоны бездны, как же ему хотелось остаться так навсегда — прижатым к сильному телу, слушая уверенный ритм сердечной мышцы, растворяясь в этом мужчине и в ощущениях, что он с собой приносил.

— Каждая наша ссора будет заканчиваться так? — проговорил Ив, не поворачиваясь.

— Да. Но ссор будет немного, обещаю, — поцелуй в шею.

— Ты меня совсем не знаешь, Рене.

— Я знаю, что тебе нужно, Ив. И я тебе это дам.

— И что же это?

— Подчинение, Ив. Подчинение.

Ив повернулся и взглянул в лицо мужчины. Страх, как притихшая заноза, вновь отозвался болью.

— Откуда ты…

Входная дверь открылась и Ив подскочил на месте, выхватывая из кипы вещей первые попавшиеся штаны.

— Мама! — в панике выкрикнул он, с ужасом уставившись на Рене.

— Ты уже встал, дорогой? — женский голос был совсем рядом.

— Да! Иду! — Ив судорожно застегивал болты на джинсах.

Рене спокойно встал все с тем же непроницаемым выражением лица и подтянул спущенные штаны, затем поправил на себе одежду.

Ив выскочил из спальни.

— Мама!

Невысокая женщина с такими же, как у Ива, рыжими волосами, стояла посреди кухни и смотрела на две пустые тарелки и следы готовки. Женщина взглянула на сына и сразу опытным взглядом отметила румянец, шальные глаза, взлохмаченные волосы, неуместные джинсы и парочку свежих засосов. Понимающая улыбка растянула губы женщины. За спиной сына встала крепкая мужская фигура, вышедшая секундою ранее из спальни.

— Доброе утро.

— Доброе утро, мадам, — ответил Рене, и Ив дернулся как от удара током, оглянувшись.

Рене сделал шаг к матери Ива и протянул руку:

— Рене. — Женщина взглянула на протянутую ладонь, потом на застывшего растерянного сына и протянула свою руку в ответ. — Любимый человек вашего сына.

Ив растерялся еще сильнее. «Что он несет?»

Мама рассматривала мужчину с минуту молча, а потом вежливо улыбнулась:

— Очень приятно.

— Мне тоже, мадам.

— Я так понимаю, вы уже позавтракали, — спросила женщина, препарируя взглядом Рене.

— Да. Было очень вкусно, — двусмысленно ответил мужчина и скосил взгляд на задохнувшегося от смущения Ива. Мама оценила высказывание, но виду не подала. — Мы как раз собирали вещи, Ив переезжает ко мне.

— И когда ты собирался мне сказать, сын?

— Сюююрприиииз, — глупо протянул Ив краснея. И почему он чувствует себя так неловко в присутствии матери? Словно провинившийся подросток.

— Позвоню отцу, скажу, чтобы привез коробки.

— С-спасибо, — Ив чувствовал себя застуканным на месте преступления подростком. Хотелось обхватить голову руками и отмотать этот день на начало.

Рене подошел ближе и поцеловал его в макушку, приобнимая.

— Что ты делаешь, Рене? Что же ты делаешь? — прошептал Ив, понимая, что контроль отныне не в его руках.

— Люблю тебя, Ив.

Они ехали в машине Рене к нему домой. Часть вещей была загружена в багажник, а остальное мать и отец привезут завтра. Ив сидел на пассажирском сидении и не мог поверить, что он действительно на это решился. Три дня? Да он сумасшедший!

— Рене, ты гей?

— Ты поразительно догадлив, — мужчина не отводил взгляда от дороги. Ив кивнул сам себе.

— А я нет. У меня были отношения с женщинами, Рене.

— Больше не будет.

— Я могу встретить девушку, которую полюблю.

— Исключено.

— Могу. И уйду от тебя, понимаешь?

— Не уйдешь.

— Ты настолько в себе уверен?

— Да.

Ив закатил глаза. «Ну, вот и как с ним говорить?»

— Я тебя не люблю.

— Врешь.

Ив вздохнул.

— Я просто продался за еду, — выдохнул он.

— Как пожелаешь, — Рене дернул уголками губ, обозначая улыбку.

— Ты больной ублюдок, — простонал Ив.

— Согласен, — Рене улыбнулся широко и тепло.

Ив понял, спорить нет смысла. Этот мужчина уже все решил.


End file.
